Volver al Inicio
by Ran Mouri
Summary: Reedición del mismo fanfic. Shaka sufre un pequeño accidente justo en su Tilaka su puntito de la frente y derepente deja de ser el frío y poderoso caballero de virgo y se convierte en una persona dulce y cariñosa, casi infantil. YAOI ?xShaka, MuxShaka
1. Chapter 1

**Volver al Inicio**  
Por: Ran Mouri.

El Santuario de Atena, la cuna de los guerreros protectores del mundo. Donde miles de jóvenes habían perdido sus valiosas vidas y los dioses descansaban envidiosos de los mortales. Tras las incontables guerras santas, sin embargo, el Santuario se había volcado al entrenamiento de los nuevos Santos de Oro, ya que, ahora conscientes de su propia fragilidad, los guardianes de las doce casas se sentían en la obligación de preparar a sus sucesores y así mantener el equilibrio.

Por supuesto, los cinco caballeros de bronce habían sido los elegidos para desempeñar tan importante labor, y se preparaban con sus maestros dorados para algún día ser ellos los guardianes.

Aúnque desgraciadamente a algunos santos les iba mejor que a otros.

"Deberías dejar de preocuparte, Shion," sonreía Dohko mientras bebía animosamente su taza de té. "Los muchachos son buenos chicos, saben comportarse." El patriarca suspiró pesadamente antes de asentir.

"Me preocupa como reaccionan sus maestros," dijo finalmente. "Los santos de oro no han tenido nunca una vida normal, el choque cultural con los santos de bronce podría ser demasiado para ellos."

Inmediatamente Dohko supo que hablaba de los santos más protegidos, los que podrían ser influenciados.

"Eh?" pregunto Shion súbitamente, "A donde van Aioria e Ikki?" Dohko sonrió.

"Creo que van al pueblo a beber algo, esos dos se llevan bien!" exclamo alegremente. Shion lo tomo por los hombros.

"Bien? BIEN?? IKKI ESTA PERVIRTIENDO A AIORIA!! COMO ES ESO DE BEBER EN EL PUEBLO!! EL OTRO DÍA ESTABAN FUMANDO!! Y TAMPOCO ENTRENAN!! ESTÁN TODO EL DÍA HABLANDO TONTERÍAS!!"

"Son jóvenes, además se acercan mucho en edad, creo que les hace bien."

"Eres demasiado permisivo con ellos," gruñó Shion. "Si los sigues tratando como niños nunca van a aprender."

"Son niños, Shion," suspiró Dohko. "Niños que vienen a aprender de otros niños."

"Gracias por el voto de confianza," rió Milo mientras entraba al templo. Él no tenía un discípulo por el momento, pero tampoco se veía mayormente afectado por el hecho.

"Milo, que gusto verte," sonrió Dohko. "Té?"

"No gracias, venía a avisar que Shun se va a caer por el acantilado otra vez."

Los tres santos, incapaces de aguantar su propia curiosidad se asomaron por la ventana. La vista fija en la casa de Virgo, o más bien el jardín lateral de ésta. Donde Shaka meditaba tranquilamente sobre una roca al tiempo que guiaba a su joven estudiante en los caminos desconocidos del cosmos.

Por supuesto la enseñanza habría sido muchísimo más fácil si el pobre santo de Andrómeda no tuviese los ojos vendados.

"Muy bien Shun... deja que el cosmos guíe tus pasos... así," murmuraba Shaka, sus ojos perpetuamente cerrados.

Milo sonrió.

"Apuesto la cena a que se cae de nuevo," dijo.

"Apuesta aceptada," rió Dohko. Shion sólo se limitó a rodar los ojos, visiblemente molesto.

"Lleva casi dos meses aquí, a estas alturas es obvio que debe haber memorizado el camino hacia el barranco."

"Muy bien, Shun," exclamó Shaka, sin mirar a su discípulo. "La energía fluye y no permitirá que... SHUN CUIDADO CON EL ACANTILADO!! "

"WAAAA, ME CAIGO!!"

"SUJÉTATE!! WAAAAAAAAAAA!! PERO NO DE MI PIE!!"

_SPLASH!_

Shion suspiró, ya cansado, mientras Dohko y Milo rodaban de la risa. Esta vez no sólo había caído Shun, sino que en su esfuerzo por mantenerse en pie, se había llevado a su maestro con él.

Los once restantes caballeros y sus cuatro discípulos se asomaron a ver la conmoción. Y menuda conmoción era, pues tanto Shun como Shaka yacían cabeza abajo en la orilla del mar, con las olas lentamente mojando sus cuerpos.

Shun fue el primero en incorporarse, sacudiendo su cabello para quitarse la arena mojada.

"Eso dolió," murmuró con las mejillas sonrojadas. "Maestro?"

Shaka quito la cabeza de la arena, completamente rojo.

"Auch," se quejó infantilmente, muy para la sorpresa de Shun. Lentamente abrió los ojos y observó al joven caballero. "Estas bien?" preguntó.

Shun asintió levemente.

"Caí… bien?" Shaka sonrió.

"Sobre mí, querrás decir," respondió suavemente, pero los preocupados ojos de su alumno le hicieron parpadear con confusión. "Shun?"

"Maestro, estás sangrando," explicó Shun, señalando su propia frente. Shaka inmediatamente llevó una mano a su frente y pudo notar como sus dedos se teñían de rojo.

"Vaya, debió ser la caída, no te preocupes."

"Si está seguro…"

"Lo estoy, tranquilo."

Ambos caballeros se sonrieron levemente y emprendieron el camino de vuelta a la casa. Cada uno tratando de ignorar que los otros santos de oro los observaban con detenimiento.

"Shaka? Estas bien?" preguntó Mu cuando ambos jóvenes llegaron a la casa de Aries. Shaka le sonrió tiernamente y se llevo una mano a su cabeza.

"No te preocupes, amigo," dijo con suavidad. "Seguro solo es una herida superficial."

Mu no parecía muy convencido, especialmente por la forma dulce en que Shaka se estaba comportando. No lo había visto sonreír así desde que eran unos niños.

"Shaka, tienes un corte justo en medio de tu Tilaka," explicó el caballero de Aries. Y así era, el pequeño punto carmesí que Shaka siempre llevaba en la frente había sido atravesado transversalmente por un leve corte. Seguro provocado por alguna piedrecilla en la playa.

"Lo tengo?" preguntó Shaka, visiblemente confundido. "No vaya a ponerme mas tonto por eso, es en mi chacra de la sabiduría."

"Tal vez deberías descansar un poco," sugirió Mu. Shaka asintió.

"Iré a dormir un rato, si me disculpas." Pero antes que el rubio pudiese caminar de nuevo se le acercó un muy nervioso Kiki, que llevaba en sus manos una pequeña vendita de color azul.

"Shaka-san!" llamó el niño. Nunca había estado muy cerca del poderoso caballero de Virgo, a pesar de ser amigo de su maestro, puesto que su porte estoico y escueta personalidad siempre lo ponían nervioso, pero obviamente no podía dejar que el hombre caminara por ahí desangrándose. No era correcto.

"Muchas gracias, pequeño Kiki," sonrió Shaka mientras se agachaba para quedar a su altura y cerraba sus ojos.

Kiki se sonrojó profundamente y con manos temblorosas cubrió la leve herida de Shaka, era tan raro tenerlo tan cerca.

"Listo, Shaka-san."

Shaka sonrió con dulzura.

"Eres un gran enfermero, Kiki, ya me siento mucho mejor," dijo éste antes de besar su frente. "Te lo agradezco."

El pequeño iba a preguntarle a Shaka por tan súbito cambio de actitud. En serio iba a hacerlo, pero el sonido estruendoso de pasos acercándose al templo lo detuvo. No es que estuviera asustado. No es que estuviese perturbado, claro que no! Él era valiente, y no, no agradecía tan terrible interrupción.

"Aldebarán?" saludó Shaka. "Te ves confuso, estas bien?"

El caballero de Tauro no podía dejar de observar a su compañero, como todos los demás se había puesto a espiar cuando el santo de Virgo había decidido convertirse en avestruz, pero ahora? Shaka ciertamente no era del tipo de andar sonriéndole a todo el mundo, mucho menos de darles besitos amorosos a los niños y mucho menos a Kiki, que sinceramente era algo… hiperactivo, con dejos de molesto.

Shaka seguramente había perdido la cabeza.

"Ah, Shaka… eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti, no quieres ir al doctor? Llamar a Dohko, a Atena?" Mu no lo diría pero estaba tan de acuerdo con el caballero de Tauro como cualquiera. Shaka debió darse un golpe muy duro.

"Estoy seguro, voy a descansar un rato y me sentiré mejor, en serio," respondió Shaka, un poco preocupado. "No tienen que asustarse tanto, en serio, es lindo y me hace sentirme muy apreciado, pero me están asustando."

Sin decir más comenzó a subir los escalones nuevamente. Lo mas seguro era que el Gran Patriarca los reprendiera de nuevo por haber caído por el acantilado.

"E-espere maestro!" exclamó Shun, siguiendo a su maestro devuelta a casa.

Aldebarán y Mu se quedaron observando al rubio subir. Algo definitivamente estaba mal con el frío caballero de Virgo.

"Voy a hablar con el Patriarca," exclamó Mu. "Aldebarán, vigila a Kiki." Y diciendo esto, se teletransportó a la estancia de Shion.

En la casa de Virgo, Shaka se había despojado de su armadura y vestía una túnica de color chocolate, y para sorpresa de su discípulo se había sentado cómodamente en su jardín a mirar el horizonte.

"Shun," llamó alegremente. "Tienes hambre?"

Shun negó levemente, aún algo asustado.

"Supongo que aún quedan unas horas para la cena," murmuró Shaka. "Te parece si dormimos una pequeña siesta? Tengo sueño."

"De… acuerdo, maestro," respondió el muchacho.

Shaka cerró los ojos y se dejo descansar en la hierba. Hace cuanto que no se relajaba tanto? No lo sabía realmente.

Estaba listo para quedarse dormido cuando una estruendosa voz lo despertó con brusquedad.

Shun parpadeó desde su posición en el jardín y rápidamente su rostro perdió color.

No podía ser.

"AaAaA CaSaAaA!! AJAJAJAJA!!" rió Aioria mientras entraba descaradamente a la casa de Virgo, sus mejillas sonrojadas y pasos tambaleantes dejaban ver que estaba podrida, irremediable y asquerosamente ebrio.

Detrás de él Ikki caminaba algo más erguido, pero también muerto de la risa.

"AiOrIaAaAa" rió Ikki. "NoS qUiTaRoN lOs MuEbLeS!!"

"EeEeEhH! cIeRtO, iKkI! nOs DeJaRoN lOs MuEbLeS dE sHaKa En CaSa"

Shun amaba a su hermano por sobre todas las cosas, con locura, con devoción, tal vez al borde de rayar el incesto. Pero su hermano ebrio era insoportable y por lo mismo no movió un solo dedo cuando su maestro, claramente molesto, se levanto de su posición en el jardín y se acercó amenazantemente a ellos.

"Te extrañaré, hermano," suspiró el caballero de Andrómeda. "Rezaré por tu descanso en el otro mundo." Y era lo más lógico. El caballero de Virgo los haría papilla por venir ebrios a su sagrado templo.

"Aioria, Ikki…" gruñó Shaka, las manos firmemente en sus caderas.

Aioria cayó al piso y se quedo mirando al otro santo dorado boca arriba.

"WaAaAa ShAkA! hOlA!!" Ikki comenzó a reír con más fuerza, realmente estaban muy, MUY ebrios.

"Esto si que es vergonzoso, si te viera tu hermano!"

"El MiO eStA jUsTo AhÍ! hOlA, sHunNy!" señaló Ikki. Shaka sintió un rubor en sus mejillas. Era suficiente.

Shun pudo notar como su maestro elevaba su cosmos. Diantre, posiblemente todo el santuario podía sentir su ira.

Ikki realmente estaba muerto.

Con decisión, el caballero de Virgo tomo a ambos hombres con fuerza… de las orejas, y los arrastró dentro de su templo, su discípulo siguiéndole cada paso, por si acaso pretendía acabar con ellos y lanzarlos por su conocido acantilado.

En lugar de eso tanto el caballero de Leo como su estudiante se encontraron uno sobre el otro en un pequeño cráter de metal.

Desperezándose un poco, Ikki pudo notar que la verdad no era un cráter.

Era una tina de baño.

"Fueron a beber al pueblo de nuevo?" preguntó Shaka seriamente.

Aioria negó.

"FuImOs Al PuErTo A cOmPrAr LiBrOs!" exclamó el caballero de Leo, pues esa era la excusa que ambos santos habían preparado para el hermano mayor de Aioria.

"Libros, huh?" Shaka sólo levantó una ceja. Aioria recordaba esa expresión, pero en su estado le era difícil saber de donde. "Así que libros? Aioria, Ikki? QUIEREN LIBROS?! TOMEN LIBROS!!" y con una mano ágil, el caballero de Virgo encendió su ducha con el agua mas fría.

Empapando a sus ebrios visitantes.

"WAAAAAAAAAAH!! SHAKAAAAA ESTA HELADO!! IKKI NO TE CUBRAS CONMIGO!!"

"NI LOCO ME DEJO EMPAPAR POR SHAKA!!"

"No querían libros los bebés? Tengan todos los que quieran! Y AGRADESCAN QUE NO LOS ENCONTRÓ AIOROS!" reía Shaka. Shun observaba a su maestro con curiosidad, en el fondo le estaba gustando su súbita dulzura.

"SHUN!! AYUDAME!!"

"Lo siento, niisan, tu quisiste ir a beber tan temprano." Shun se encogió de hombros y permaneció observando el espectáculo. Siempre supo que su maestro podía patearle el trasero a Ikki si realmente quería, y ahora realmente lo estaba demostrando.

"SHAKA!!"

"Tuvieron suficiente?" pregunto el rubio.

"SI!!" respondieron ambos caballeros.

"Volverán a ir al pueblo sin supervisión adulta??"

"OYE!! YO SOY UN ADULTO!!" reclamó Aioria, tratando de salirse de la tina.

"Si, mira que adulto te ves," respondió Shaka, dirigiendo todo el chorro del agua a su rostro.

"SHAAGLUGLUGLUGLUGLUGLUG!!"

"Parece que lo tienes todo cubierto desde aquí, Shaka," sonrió Aioros, quién se asomaba tímidamente por la puerta del baño. "Creí oír gritar a mi hermano y supuse que estaba… siendo castigado."

"Mejor yo a que lo hubiese pillado Saga o Camus, no crees?" rió Shaka, finalmente cortando el agua. "Todos tuyos, Aioros."

"Gracias, Shaka, siempre es bueno poder contar contigo."

"Shaka-niichan! Eres lo peor!" bufó Aioria mientras su hermano mayor lo sacaba de la tina y lo levantaba por sobre su hombro como si fuese un saco mojado. Realmente se sentía como un saco mojado, ahora que lo pensaba.

"Nada nada, Aioria-chan, ve y diviértete. Shun, puedo encargarte a Ikki?" pregunto el rubio mientras se secaba las manos. Shun sólo asintió mientras ayudaba a su hermano a salir.

"No se preocupe, maestro, vamos niisan, es mejor que te seques."

"Shun, eres perverso," murmuró Ikki mientras tiritaba de frío.

Shaka los vio partir con una sonrisa. Tal vez ahora podría dormir su bien merecida siesta.

--

En la habitación del gran patriarca, Dohko y Shion observaban sorprendidos a Mu, quien relataba todo lo ocurrido con su amigo a los mayores.

"Estas seguro, Mu?" preguntó Shion a su discípulo.

"Absolutamente, maestro! Tiene un corte justo en medio del Tilaka!"

Dohko volteó a ver a su compañero de armas, visiblemente preocupado.

"El sello de Bindrah podría verse afectado," murmuró el caballero de Libra. Shion asintió.

"Seguro es eso."

Mu frunció el ceño.

"Bindrah? Quien es Bindrah?" preguntó. Su maestro sólo negó lentamente.

"Es muy temprano para saber con certeza, esta noche veremos que es lo que le pasa a Shaka."

El maestro Shion siempre tenía la razón, siempre era un hombre centrado y honesto, pero en ese momento, a Mu le costó mucho trabajo creer en la aparente tranquilidad de su maestro.

Shaka estaba cambiando, su coraza de hielo se había roto, y se en serio era algo peligroso para su mejor amigo, Mu quería saber.

Continuará.


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR: Esto se lo dejo al valiente lector que siga con esta historia. Lamento la demora pero me temo que tuve un leve blockeo (Harry Potter es un fandom adictivo, me temo). Si alguna de ustedes esperaba que me refiera a mi leve .... episodio como otra autora del fandom, me temo que no puedo, no sería ni etico ni profesional. Con la señorita en cuestion ya discutimos los puntos de vista y decidique no nos podríamos nunca poner de acuerdo. **

**Así que sin mas preambulos. **

**Volver al Inicio.**

**Por Ran Mouri.**

**Capitulo 2**

La mañana siguiente recibió a Shun acostado protectoramente junto a su hermano mayor. Ikki había sido obligado a tragar varias tazas de café y dos duchas frías para calmar su agitado animo. Y Shun se había mantenido a su lado, acericiando su espalda y sosteniendo su cabello cuando el alcohol que consumió el dia anterior quiso volver a ver la luz.

"Eres un buen hermano," murmuró Aioros al observar al joven santo. Shun solo sonrió.

"He sido hermano por tantos años que ya me es costumbre," respondió con ternura.

Aioros suspiró y se sentó junto a él en la cama, tomando una de sus pálidas manos entre las suyas.

"Aún no entiendo como pretendes seguir entrenando y cuidando a tu familia, creo que no merecen ese tipo de devoción."

Shun rió levemente.

"Es mi sangre, siempre ha sido mi sangre," dijo con una torcida sonrisa de melancolía. "Tal vez te suene extraño, pero en el fondo no soy un angelito tan dulce como ustedes piensan." Con cuidado retiró el cabello de la frente de Ikki y le dió un dulce beso. "Parte de mi adora ser un hermano, porque la misma sangre que corre por mis venas esta en el cuerpo de mi hermano, eso lo hace parte de mí. Podrías decir que me pertenece."

Aioros sonrió.

"Que no te oigan tus amigos, el pequeño conejito Andrómeda no puede tener pensamientos egoistas," exclamó en un susurro. Shun sólo se limitó a devolverle la sonrisa.

"Usabi-Shun tenía que madurar en algún momento, especialmente con lo que se viene..."

Un lastimero gemido de Ikki distrajo a Shun por un momento, tenía los ojos apretados y de vez en cuando se retorcía de dolor en la cama.

"Es pésimo bebiendo," murmurí Aioros al tiempo que Shun arropaba mejor a su hermano y continuaba vigilando su sueño.

"No esta tan acostumbrado como le gusta hacer creer," respondió Andrómeda. Luego guardó silencio por unos momentos. "Sabes que le está ocurriendo a mi maestro? No es el mismo de siempre, y dudo mucho que un simple golpe en la cabeza le hubiese provocado eso."

Aioros negó suavemente.

"Me temo que no conosco lo suficiente a Shaka como para saberlo, cuando yo volví de mi entrenamiento él ya estaba en la India, preparandose para recibir la armadura. Según mi maestro había alguien de quien nunca se separaba, pero nadie sabe realmente quien fue."

Shun suspiró apesumbrado.

"Mi maestro siempre ha sido tan discreto. Nisiquiera es sincero con Mu, y él es su mejor amigo."

Un leve estruendo arrancó a ambos hombres de su suave conversación, a lo que Shun decidió ponerse de pie y sacudir su ropa.

"Iré a ver como desperto el Maestro Shaka," dijo con una sonrisa teñida de preocupación. "Aioros-san, puedes cuidar a Ikki por mientras?"

El Santo de Oro asintió levemente. Shun, agradecido, hizo una respetuosa reverencia antes de salir corriendo del templo de Leo hacia Virgo, donde no estaba seguro de lo que iba a encontrar.

Shaka estaba sentado en el jardin, sus ojos fijos en un pequeño libro de color azul que parecía robarle toda su atención. Posiblemente ni cuenta se había dado que cristalinas lagrimas resvalaban por sus mejillas.

"Ma-estro?" llamó Shun bastante sorprendido. Shaka volteó a verlo, el libro aún sujeto en sus manos.

"E-ellos, eran amigos... " sollozó. "Y luego ya no eran amigos... y luego... ella... se casó con otra persona... y él... se murió!!"

Shun sintió como toda la tensión abandonaba su cuerpo.

Su maestro... estaba llorando por el libro? Vagamente pudo notar que era una de las novelas rosas que Saori había desechado en su juventud y que, para variar, había acabado en su bolso con los demas libros que logró _pedir prestados_ de la mansión.

"Maestro, eso.. no es real?" sugirió el joven santo sentandose a su lado. Shaka asintió, no menos calmo.

"Lo sé!" lloró Shaka, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos. "Ese es el problema!! Tomé uno de tus libros por curiosidad, yo nunca antes habia sentido curiosidad, Shun! Y ahora estoy llorando como un niño por algo que sé que no es real y no puedo detenerme!! No habia llorado desde los 5 años y... ya no se que pasa conmigo!! Los pequeños que vienen al templo me parecen tan graciosos y antes sólo eran bolas ruidosas y babosas y quiero comer caramelos aunque se que son malos para mi y tal vez ir al pueblo y ver todas las cosas porque nunca he ido y tal vez estoy enfermo y no puedo.. parar... de lloraaaar!!!"

El caballero de Andrómeda pensó un momento sobre lo que su maestro estaba diciendo. La verdad jamas lo había oido hablar tanto y mucho menos admitir algo tan serio como...

"Es que... Maestro, tiene miedo?" preguntó sorprendido.

Shaka asintió lastimeramente.

"Soy el Santo de Virgo, y se supone que soy el más cercano a un dios y ahora es como si el mundo fuera totalmente nuevo y no puedo controlar mi corazón, me duele. Y todo se ve distinto, y los colores y los aromas me atraen y..." Shaka pausó un momento para observar a Shun por entre sus dedos. "Y tú me debes una explicación cuando me calme, me sorprende que no me diera cuenta antes, lo que me hace sentir mas patetico!"

Shun palideció levemente.

"Errr..." murmuró algo incómodo, apresurandose a cambiar el tema. "Ikki y Aioria van a dormir por el resto del dia, que tal si los dos vamos al pueblo y se relaja, maestro. No creo que sea bueno que los demás lo vean así."

Shaka asintió.

"Tambien me tendrás que explicar eso, pero supongo que puedo explicarmelo solo," murmuro secando sus ojos con ambas manos. "En serio crees que podemos ir al pueblo? Nunca he ido.... debe tener muchos colores."

Shun se quedó mirando a su maestro un momento, sus ojos estaban abiertos y llenos de curiosidad, y sus mejillas permanecian teñidas de carmesi de tanto que habia llorado.

Se veia como un niño pequeño.

Con una sonrisa acarició la cabeza de Shaka.

"Seguro que nadie se molesta si salimos un segundo, es mas! Voy a avisarle a Aioros-san para que nadie se preocupe que no estamos! El Gran Maestro y Dohko-san estan encerrados en el templo principal, asi que creo que lo mejor es que no los molestemos!"

Shaka asintió.

"De acuerdo, te espero aquí... er.. me voy a lavar la cara... me siento algo... avergonzado," murmuró el rubio. Andrómeda solo asintió con una sonrisa y bajo corriendo las escaleras del templo. Muy a su pesar, sin embargo, en el templo de Leo estaba mas que ocupado tanto por Aioria e Ikki, que permanecian dormidos para pasar la resaca, Aioros y Shura, quien aun intentaba arreglar las cosas con su antiguo amigo. Y muy para sorpresa de Shun, Camus y Milo y los gemelos tambien estaban ahi.

Milo y Kanon principalmente para burlarse de los pobres leones, mientra sque Saga y Camus intentaban detener a sus compañeros.

Aioros notó la precencia de Shun y volteó hacia él.

"Y como esta Shaka?" preguntó dulcemente, Shura, a su lado, parecía mas que molesto.

Shun sonrió algo nervioso.

"Esta bien, obvio que esta bien! Sólo quería que supiera que vamos a salir del santuario por unas horas, er... necesitaba comprar unas cosas en el pueblo y mi maestro dijo que podía acompañarme, asi que-"

"SHAKA VA AL PUEBLO!?!? ESO TENGO QUE VERLO!!" chilló Kanon antes de partir corriendo.

"ESPERA!! KANON-SAN!!" exclamó Shun, listo para seguirlo y detenerlo cuando Saga lo tomó por el brazo.

"Cálmate, Kanon tiene una obsesion ridicula con Shaka, pero siempre es mandado al demonio. Seguramente Shaka lo lanzará por el precipicio de su casa de nuevo y no pasará nada," explicó el santo de gemini.

Shun no estaba tan seguro que eso fuese a ocurrir esta vez, pero por respeto a la privacidad de su maestro guardo silencio. De hecho, por el ceño fruncido de Saga, la supuesta obsesion que su gemelo tenía con el caballero de Virgo tampoco le hacia mucha gracia a el.

Shun sonrió levemente.

"AAAAHCK!!! AFRODITA!! QUE RAYOS HICISTE!!!" se oyó el grito de Kanon desde la casa de Virgo.

"COMO QUE QUE HICE?!?! ARTE!!! AL FIN SHAKA ESTA EN MIS MANOS!!! MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!"

Los santos reunidos en la casa de Leo se observaron los unos a los otros con detenimiento antes de llegar a la misma conclusion.

"Esos dos juntos con Shaka no puede ser nada bueno," murmuró Saga con preocupacion.

"Shaka los hará papilla por gritar en su templo," asintió Camus, un dejo de admiración en sus gelidos ojos.

"TENGO QUE VER ESO!" exclamó Milo antes de salir corriendo escaleras arribas. Los otros santos corriendo detras para detener la inminente masacre.

Shun iba detras de todos, temiendo la reaccion de sus compañeros.

"Lo siento, Maestro!" lloriqueó. "Te he fallado!"

En cuanto llegaron a la casa de Virgo, todos los santos dorados quedaron petrificados. Ninguno podia creer sus ojos pues lo que veian era incluso mas increible que si el mismisimo Zeus estuviese frente a ellos bailando la macarena vestido con un tutú.

Shaka estaba sentado en una silla mientras Afrodita, detrás de él, trenzaba su largo cabello rubio. Kanon yacia de rodillas frente a ellos, atando las cintas de los tenis deportivos de Shaka.

Sí, Shaka vestía tenis deportivos.

De hecho, se había quitado su habitual tunica de meditación y ahora vestía un par de blue-jeans rasgados de las rodillas, una camiseta manga larga color blanco y sobre ésta, una camisa color vino de manga corta.

"Maestro?" preguntó Shun.

Shaka le sonrió.

"Oh! Shun! Mira!" exclamó el rubio con infantil alegria. "Estaba esperandote y pasó Afrodita y cuando le dije que ibamos al pueblo me dijo que no podia ir vestido como siempre, y me regalo esta ropa, es rara, dice que los mortales usan ropa asi. Que tal me veo?"

Todos los presentes guardaron silencio.

Milo tomó una fotografía de Shaka.

Camus inmediatamente le congeló la camara con su cosmos.

Ninguno de ellos había recordad, hasta ese momento al menos, que Shaka tenía 18 años, y eso lo hacía ser el más joven de todos despues de Aioria.

Pero ahora que tenía su cabello recogido, sus ojos abiertos y llenos de emocion.

Era facil para sus compañeros de armas el recordar que Shaka en el fondo era humano, y un niño.

Shun sonrió enternecido.

"Y Kanon?"

"No es mi culpa," murmuró Kanon. "Como un hombre adulto no sabe atarse los zapatos?" Shaka hizo un infantil puchero.

"Nunca antes habia usado zapatos que se atasen, Kanon malo!" reclamó cruzandose de brazos.

Afrodita chillo femeninamente por lo adorable que Shaka se veia, y se lo hizo notar mientras se le colgaba del cuello y llenaba su mejilla de besos.

Shaka, al parecer no entendia el gesto, por lo que tomó a Afrodita del mentón y le dió un calido beso en la mejilla.

"Gracias 'dita, gracias Kanon!" Y acto seguido, también beso la mejilla de Kanon.

Andrómeda se rió ante la mirada incredula de los santos de Oro. Afrodita habia esperado que Shaka lo mandase a volar con su cosmos por su atrevimiento, y en lugar de eso habia ganado un beso de su apuesto compañero. Kanon tambien se sonrojo profundamente, palmo la rodilla se Shaka y se puso de pie.

"Pasalo bien en el pueblo, Shaka, traeme un helado?" dijo con su acostumbrada sonrisa maliciosa.

Shaka asintió.

"Vamos Shun! 'Dita dice que hay que aprovechar bien el dia si queremos ver todo el pueblo!"

En segundos, dicipulo y maestro habian desaparecido del templo rumbo al pueblo. Los otros santos de oro permanecieron donde estaban, algunos mas soprendidos que otros.

"Kanon," exclamó Saga subitamente. "Nos vamos a casa."

Kanon se sonrojó una vez mas, pues a estas alturas ya conocía el explosivo carácter de su hermano mayor.

Aioroso negós suavemente.

"Mejor voy a seguir vigilando a Aioria e Ikki, cuando despierten seran un par de muchachos enfermos otra vez..."

"Yo necesito ver a Shaka en el pueblo!! Esto si que no me lo pierdo!" rió Milo tomando de la mano a Camus y a Shura antes de correr escaleras abajo.

Ninguno de los otros Santos protestó.

-----

En el templo principal del Santuario. Dohko y Shion seguían leyendo pergamino tras pergamino. Buscando las memorías del anterior caballero de virgo.

Mu los observaba preocupado mientras les ayudaba a buscar.

Él jamas conoció a Bindrah de Virgo, éste habiendo muerto mucho antes de que Mu llegase con su armadura al santuario, pero por la forma en que tanto su maestro como Dohko se estaban comportando, el sello de Bindrah parecía ser algo peligroso, algo que podria lastimar a Shaka.

Mu empuñó las manos.

"No te preocupes, Shaka," murmuró para si mismo. "Yo te protegeré!"

**Continuará.**


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTA DEL AUTOR: Lo pensé mucho antes de postear este capítulo. Una vez más les recuerdo que esta es la sequela de REUNION ANCESTRAL, así que tienen que tener siempre en mente que este fic tendrá spoilers de ese. Muchas gracias a todas por su apoyo respecto a mi pequeña detractora, tras un segundo incidente que sólo puedo catalogar de una pataleta de niña chica, decidí que puede seguirme flameando hasta que le salgan callos en los dedos o mandarme a todas las policias ortográficas de fanfics del universo, pero yo no dejaré de escribir y mejorar. **

**Volver al Inicio.**

**Por Ran Mouri.**

**Capitulo 3**

_Recordaba su pequeño rincón en el santuario, donde podía esconderse y nadie le vería llorar. También recordaba las crueles palabras de su maestro. Burlonas, llenas de veneno. _

_Tal vez su maestro tenía razon._

_Él jamas seria lo suficientemente bueno como para ser un Santo Dorado. _

_Grecia era un lugar seco, caluroso y horrible y lo unico que realmente queria era escapar de ahi, huir a los cariñosos brazos de su madre, perderse en su olor tan familiar. _

_Por supuesto eso nunca ocurriria, su madre lo había vendido al Gran Maestro Shion, lo habia abandonado. _

"_Por tu propio bien," murmuró para si mismo, imitando a su madre. "Algún dia me lo agradecerás. Madre, eres una mentirosa!" _

"_Tal vez en serio ella creía que estaba haciendo algo bueno," murmuró una suave voz a sus espaldas. _

_El pequeño volteó entonces, cegado por el brillo dorado del sol que se reflejaba nitidamente en el cabello rubio de su acompañante. _

_Y sintió que perdia el aliento. _

"_Eres un angel?" preguntó asombrado, no muy seguro de que en el mundo existiese alguien tan hermoso como esa pequeña amazona que comodamente se sentaba a su lado. Tenía el cabello rubio muy largo que parecía emarcar su palido rostro a la perfeccion y sus ojos..._

… _sus ojos eran algo que jamás podría olvidar. Estarían con él cada vez que se fuese a dormir. _

_Eran tan azules como el cielo, tal vez mucho mas azules que el mismo cielo, y solo reflejaban dulzura y comprensión. _

_La pequeña sonrió ampliamente, tomando sus manos entre las suyas propias. _

"_No soy un ángel, tontito, soy Shaka!" respondió ella. _

_Ah, Shaka, el nombre de una diosa misericordiosa, seguramente. _

"_Shaka," repitió entonces, probando el nombre de su diosa en su propia boca, le sabía a ambrosía pura. _

_Apenas era un niño, no conocía el mundo fuera de su casa y el horrendo Santuario, pero estaba experimentando, muy para su consternación, lo que se podría llamar su primer enamoramiento intantil. Uno que, dada su personalidad, le duraría el resto de su vida. _

_Ojalá alguien le hubiese advertido sobre eso antes. _

"_Si, Shaka" rió la niña. "Cual es tu nombre?"_

_Él le dijo su nombre entre tartamudeos nerviosos, algo asustado de que su hermosa diosa se desvaneciera en el aire como sus sueños de casa y su madre amorosa. _

"_Es un placer conocerte," respondió ella cortezmente. "Por que llorabas?" _

"_Extraño mi casa," explicó él avergonzado. "Odio este lugar, quiero ver a mi madre y a mi familia, quiero volver a casa y olvidar que estuve aquí en un principio." _

_Ella permaneció en silencio mientras él le contaba sobre su hermosa casa en el bosque, su madre amorosa y a la vez exigente que le enseñaba todo lo que él necesitaba, y tenía una paciencia infinita para sus millones de preguntas. _

_También le contó sobre sus cabras y lo deliciosa que era la leche que bebian en la mañana, y el sabroso pan recien horneado de el vecino, y los caramelos de la abuela, y las poderosas manos del abuelo que podían levantarlo con un dedo y sin esfuerzo. _

"_Parece un lugar mágico," suspiró Shaka finalmente, sus mejillas sonrosadas de emocion. "Ojalá pudieramos verlo!" _

"_Yo te llevaré!" exclamó él sin pensarlo. "Un día te llevaré a casa para que conoscas a mamá y a la abuela y al abuelo! Y correremos con las cabras y beberemos leche fresca hasta hartarnos!!" _

_Shaka sonrió y entrelazo sus dedos meñiques juntos. _

"_Es una promesa!" dijo ella. "Y entonces yo te llevaré donde los monjes y correremos en la selva y jugaremos con mis amigos animales!" _

_Él se quedó pasmado. Su diosa era una princesa de la selva?_

"_Vienes de la selva como Aldebarán?" preguntó él confundido. Shaka solo se rió de buena manera. _

"_No no! Vengo de la India, ves?" y acto seguido levanto su cabello de su frente y le mostró un pequeño puntito rojo, que de seguro tenía algun significado, pero él solo podia preguntarse como alguien le había tatuado algo en su palida y hermosa piel a alguien tan bello. _

"_La India?" preguntó él. "Eso es lejos... y no pareces … ah..." no sabía como decirle a su princesa de la selva que cuando alguien le decía la India, ciertamente no pensaba en hermosas princesas de piel blanca como la leche y doradas cabelleras. Al menos no sabía como hacerlo sin ofenderla. _

_Shaka negó suavemente. _

"_No te preocupes, todos me dicen lo mismo, son muy graciosos."_

_Ante la idea de ese todos sintió como le hervia la sangre. Aparentemente su hermosa Shaka ya había atraido la atención de algun otro desafortunado, y eso a él no le convenía. En su interior algo oscuro y retorcido le susurraba que quería a Shaka solo para él. _

"_Todos?" preguntó con suspicacia propia de sus doce años de edad. _

"_Claro! Mi maestro, y el gran patriarca y Dohko-san y tambien esta Kanon, pero no se supone que hable de él. Es un secreto!" explicó Shaka enumerando con los dedos. "Él dice que nadie puede verlo porque no se supone que entrene aquí tambien, pero que algun dia sera alguien muy fuerte y el mundo tendra que reconocer su existencia, esta muy solo sabes? Y llora mucho para alguien tan grande!" _

_Él se mantuvo en silencio, su pequeña princesa tenia demasiados amigos adultos..._

… _ningun peligro entonces, obviamente los adultos se sentian atraidos a su dulce amazona, pero ninguno haría nada que los alejara, eran viejos despues de todo. _

_Súbitamente se detuvo en una de las palabras que su Shaka había dicho._

"_Tienes un maestro?" preguntó. "Por que tienes un maestro?" Seguramente Shaka no estaba acostumbrada al idioma del Santuario, y por eso se había equivocado de genero, porque las amazonas tenian maestras, no maestros. _

_Shaka parpadeó sus enormes ojos azules, dejando sus largas pestañas acariciar el aire de la tarde. _

"_Pues porque si no tuviera maestro no podría ser el santo de virgo, no crees?" respondió con infinita paciencia, tal vez su amigo era algo lento. _

_Casi sintió que su corazon se le salía por la boca ante semejante confesion. _

"_Shaka... eres... un chico?" preguntó entonces con un hilo de voz. _

_Shaka asintió. _

"_Obviamente, tú no?" _

_Ya no sabía que pensar... Shaka, su diosa de la misericordia... su princesa de la selva. _

_Era un muchacho tal como él. _

_Y era el dicipulo del maligno Bindrah!_

_Como es que el señor Bindrah había logrado que le trajesen un dicipulo tan totalmente distinto como Shaka era un misterio que jamás lograria entender. _

_Shaka se quedó mirando a su nuevo amigo por un momento, las mas variadas expresiones pasaban por su rostro y al pobre rubio le parecian muy divertidas. Con una mano curiosa se urgo uno de los bolsillos y depositó un caramelo en la mano de su amigo. _

"_Estas mejor?" preguntó alegremente. _

_Él asintió, ya nisiquiera se acordaba porque habia estado llorando en primer lugar. _

"_Bien, ya me tengo que ir, pero cuando te sientas triste podemos vernos, siempre que quieras. No me gusta verte triste y ahora voy a proteger tu felicidad, asi cuando seamos santos dorados y iremos a tu casa y luego a la mia y seremos felices!" _

_El muchacho asintió y observó casi embobado como Shaka se alejaba corriendo del remoto escondite. Seguramente el deberia hacer lo mismo si no queria que su maestro le regañara, pero las emociones que ese breve encuentro le habían provocado le mantenian paralizado en su lugar. _

"_Madre," murmuró con las manos empuñadas sobre su pecho. "Creo que estoy enamorado de un dios!" _

_Por varior meses ése pequeño rincón del santuario, oculto de las miradas curiosas, sería su lugar de encuentro con su amado Shaka, y los recuerdos de aquel hermoso momento se quedarían en su corazon aún cuando su dulce princesa de la selva lo hubiese olvidado. _

----

"Vaya! Este lugar es mucho mas grande de lo que pensaba!" exclamaba Shaka asombrado mientras esperaba a Shun junto a una cabina telefonica. "Y los olores!! Es como ese hombre tan amable que viene una vez al mes a traernos proviciones, pero magnificado... es como si... no lo sé! Me encanta!"

Shun colgó el telefono con un suspiro y le sonrió a su infantil maestro. Si bien el no tenía idea de que era lo que estaba afectando al estoico cabellero de virgo, tenia que admintir que le gustaba muchisimo más verlo asi de feliz que en su usual estado de melancolica paz espiritual.

"Llame a unos ah, amigos, ellos vendran en unos minutos y de seguro alguno de los dos sabrá que pasa con usted, maestro Shaka," explicó Shun mientras tomaba de la mano a su maestro y lo llevaba a sentarse en un pequeño café del puerto.

Shaka lo seguía obedientemente, observando todo a su alrededor.

"Me parece muy bien!" dijo sonriente. "Y podemos aprovechar el tiempo para que me expliques eso que acabo de notar hoy!"

Shun palideció. No creía estar listo para contarle algo semejante a su maestro.

"Ummm que buen clima, no le parece maestro?" preguntó tomando asiento, en un patetico intento de cambiar el tema.

"Shuuun!" reclamó Shaka, sus ojos fijos.

Shun suspiró.

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo, que necesita saber?"

El rubio se quedo un momento en silencio, pensativo.

"Primero que nada, porque sigues siendo un Santo? A estas alturas podrías hacer lo que quisieras y nadie tendria corazon para detenerte."

El joven santo sonrió con amargura.

"Va a sonar como una tontería, pero, si bien no me gusta ser un Santo y tener que pelear, me gusta estar con todos, bajo el sol," al decir esto, Shun levantó la vista hacia el hermoso cielo de medio dia. "La mayoría de las personas toman el sol como algo que siempre estará ahí, listo para ellos. Yo realmente lo extrañaba. Me gusta su calor, su luz... No quiero separarme de él."

Shaka asintió, de cierta forma entendía la forma de pensar de su joven dicipulo.

"Por que no decirle a Atenea que querías ser un chico normal? Podrías serlo, ella no te lo negaría."

"Por que entonces ya no los vería nunca, y extraño demasiado a mi familia como para alejarme de ellos, amo a Ikki y a Seiya y a los demás, y además..." un leve sonrojo se apoderó del palido rostro de Andromeda. "Me divierto mucho aquí, puedo ver a quien yo quiera y nadie se pregunta, nadie se preocupa, tengo mucha más libertad como un Santo de Atena que como yo mismo..."

El rubio sonrió, tomando la mano de su joven acompañante.

"Y ya no quieres vengarte? Yo seguiría enojado... al menos un poco."

Shun nego.

"Entiendo lo que ocurrió, ya no siento nada negativo, es muy liberador, aunque esa tonteria de el humano mas puro del mundo me molestó un poco. Realmente no creyeron que podrían engañarme con esa tontería o si?"

Shaka se encogió de hombros levemente.

"Fué idea de Atenea, ella creyó que podria crear un sentimiento de dualidad mientras sellaba su memoria en esa vasija."

Ambos santos pudieron percibir los cosmos que se acercaban sigilosamente a ellos. Shun sonrió ampliamente.

"Pedimos algo dulce antes que lleguen?" preguntó, a lo que Shaka asintió alegremente. Sus emociones seguían fuera de control, pero al menos tenía un peso menos en los hombros.

No le habría nada haber tenido que matar a su pequeño dicipulo.

Desde su escondite tras una tienda de frutas, Milo, Camus y Shura observaban curiosamente como Shaka pedía un helado, ayudado por Shun.

"Que clase de idiota no sabe como pedir un helado?" preguntó Shura con molestia.

Milo lo observó un segundo antes de devolver su mirada a los dos caballeros.

"Alguien que nunca ha comido uno, supongo," respondió.

Shura guardo silencio, imaginandose lo horroroso que seria nunca haber probado un helado.

Camus seguía observando en silencio.

"No oigo de lo que hablan," murmuró Milo entonces, sus ojos fijos en el Santo de Virgo. "Pero en serio parece un niño de preescolar."

"Es tan raro verlo asi," murmuró Afrodita, que tras haberlo pensado un total de veinte segundos se había decidido a acompañar a sus hermanos de armas en la mision de cuidar a Shaka desde las sombras. O como Aioros lo habia llamado, espiar a Shaka por morbosa curiosidad.

"No entiendo que hago yo aquí," gruñó Mascara Mortal quien se veía casi tan incomodo como Shaka en el pueblo. Afrodita lo miro con una sonrisa.

"Nos acompañas en nuestra noble cruzada!"

"Y de paso te sales del camino para que los gemelos hagan de las suyas sin que nadie los oiga," suspiró Aldebarán, quien también había sido arrastrado a la pequeña aventura. Máscara Mortal guardó silencio, con los ojos vidriosos perdidos en sus recuerdos de los gemelos haciendo "_de las suyas_"

"Buen punto," murmuró con reticencia. "Además Shaka se ve divertido vestido de persona, jamas pensé que se rebajaría a eso."

"Shh!! Ahi viene alguien!!" exclamó Milo freneticamente.

Todos los espías no tan secretos se voltearon para ver a dos apuestos hombres que se acercaban a Shaka y Shun.

"Ese no es Julían Solo?" preguntó Aldebarán lleno de confusión. Camus asintió.

Shun se puso de pie entonces y recibió efusivamente a ambos hombres.

Shaka solo se limitó a saludarlos con una mano, algo nervioso.

"Querido Shun! Mira como no has crecido nada!" rió el segundo hombre acariciando el cabello del caballeor de Andrómeda animosamente. Tenía el cabello rubio y sus ojos centelleaban de forma confiada.

Shun se cruzó de brazos.

"Muy gracioso! Ya verás que seré mas alto que tú, tal como Ikki."

"Si claro, igual a tu adorado hermano, me estoy poniendo celoso con todo ese amor fraternal que le tienes," dijo el hombre. Y con sus ojos fijos en los verdes ojos de Shun, le besó la mano. "Ese amor debería ser mío."

"Alfredo Nicollo Bahva," gruñó Julián mientras se sentaba junto Shaka. "Comportate, quieres?"

"Pero Julián!" se quejó el otro hombre, Alfredo. "Tú piensas lo mismo! Me lo dijiste en el camino! Nosotros llegamos primero y aún asi Shun prefiere quedarse con ese mortal desaliñado!"

Shun se quedó mirando a ambos hombres discutir un segundo.

"Los dos son incorregibles!" se quejó tomando otro sorbo de su helado. "Si vienen con esa actitud es mejor que cada uno vuelva a su casa."

Alfredo lo pensó por un momento antes de abrazar fuertemente a Shun y besuquear su rostro repetidamente.

"No!! No te pongas asi, no quiero irme a casa ahora que te dignaste a darnos un segundo de tu tiempo!!" Acto seguido, el hombre tomo el mentón del pequeño en sus poderosas manos y le dió un profundo beso, dejando que su lengua se entrelazase con la de Shun en un baile pasional que duró varios minutos, las pequeñas manos de Shun se enredaron en el rubio cabello de su... amigo, mientras las manos de este recorrian su piel bajo su camisa.

Shaka se quedo mirandolos boquiabierto, al igual que todos los otros Santos que observaban la escena.

"Alfredo, por favor, deja al pobre chico respirar," murmuró Julian, ordenando una taza de café.

El rubio se volteó hacia Julian con una mueca de desagrado.

"Eres un aguafiestas, a Shun no le molesta, o si?"

Shun negó suavemente, aun algo ido por tanta pasion. Sus ojos verdes se posaron en los ojos azules del otro muchacho.

"Ven aquí," susurró con confianza.

El joven millonario sonrió con ternura antes de tomar al pequeño en sus brazos y darle, él también un sonoro beso, sus manos haciendose camino entre la ropa de Shun en un obvio intento de superar al rubio.

"Ah, que.. bueno que Shun tenga tan buenos... amigos?" murmuró Shaka quien no podia despegar los ojos de ellos. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas como un tomate y muchisimas ganas de cubrirse los ojos para no tener que ver mas.

Alfredo lo observó por un momento, una seductora sonrisa curvando sus labios.

"Oh, hola, precioso, lamento no haberte saludado antes," dijo tomando una de las manos de Shaka para besarla.

La pequeña mano de Shun lo interrumpió.

"Ni se te ocurra!" rugió el mas joven. "Él es mi maestro Shaka, y no tienes permiso de tocarlo!"

Alfredo le sacó la lengua infantilmente.

"Eres un celoso, a ver si yo te hago esas escenitas cuando estés con tu precioso Ikki," se quejó.

"Eso es totalmente distinto, yo no tengo ni tu libido, ni tu falta de moral, y mucho menos tu reputación," respondió Shun separandose de Julian.

"En eso tiene razon, Alfredo," rió el peli azul mientras se arreglaba el cabello.

"Pero lo odio!!" chilló Alfredo empuñando las manos. "Es un simple hombre! Un nada!! Nosotros llegamos primero!! Siempre hemos estado primero!! Y tu lo prefieres!! Hasta le cuidas sus borracheras! A mi nunca me has cuidado una borrachera!!"

Tanto Julian como Shun rodaron los ojos, Shaka supuso que ya estaban mas que acostumbrados a semejantes desplantes de madures del joven italiano.

"Bien," suspiró Shun. "A lo que los llamé. Mi maestro tuvo un accidente y ahora no puede controlar sus emociones, como los dos deben saber eso es bastante raro en él. Nos preocupa muchisimo."

El rostro de Julian se volvió serio.

"Dejame ver eso, Shaka," pidió cortezmente mientras se inclinaba a revisar la frente del santo dorado.

"Solo fue un golpe pequeño, nada que no haya sentido antes, eso es lo raro, ahora todo me parece nuevo, es como si mi corazon se estuviera desbordando," explicó el indú. "No sé si pueda controlarlo, y si hubiese algun tipo de peligro, como podria ser de utilidad para mis compañeros asi?"

"Shun se las ha arreglado bastante bien siendo una nenita llorona," murmuró Alfredo con una sonrisa picara. Shun lo pateó por debajo de la mesa.

"Hmmm, justo en un chacra," musitó Julian tomando una fotografía con su telefono. "Es muy curioso, ese tilaka tuyo, que usas para pintarlo?"

Shaka parpadeó.

"No lo pinto, siempre lo he tenido, aunque antes no era de ese color, creo..."

Alfredo parecía interesado.

"Asi que un dia, de la noche a la mañana cambió de color?" preguntó.

Shaka asintió.

"Interesante, parece algo que mi dulce esposa habría hecho, de estar con vida claro esta."

Shun suspiró.

"Tal vez alguien mas?"

Julian asintió.

"No entiendo..." susurró Shaka confundido.

"Veras, preciosura," sonrió Alfredo. "Lo mas probable es que..."

----

"AQUI ESTA!" exclamó Dohko, levantando un pergamino triunfalmente. "Las memorias de Bindrah!"

"Déjame ver eso!" dijo Shion mientras le quitaba el pedazo de papel a Dohko. Mu se acercó a ambos con preocupación.

"Que fue lo que le hizo a Shaka?" preguntó angustiado.

Tanto Dohko como Shion guardaron silencio. Observando incrédrulos lo que el antiguo santo de virgo había dejado en sus memorias.

_Shaka debe aprender a controlar su corazon humano, esta lleno de debilidades. Será un blanco facil en batalla y el orgullo de los santos de virgo, de todo el santuario, se vería arruinado si ese muchacho continua con su actitud. _

_Ese estupido corazon humano, como es posible que el poderoso Buda le diese a su encarnación algo semejante? Le quita objetividad. _

_Esta noche lo haré, mientras duerme. _

_Los dioses me han iluminado y esta en mi el deber de salvar nuestro honor. _

_Voy a sellar el corazon de Shaka, para que deje todas las tentaciones de mortales y se convierta en lo que debe ser. _

_Un sello simple, algo que jamás note. Su tilaka negro es perfecto, nunca nadie notará la diferencia. Para mañana en la mañana mi dicipulo se habrá alejado otro paso de los mortales y seguirá asendiendo al nirvana. Ya no tendrá deseos de amistad o de curiosidad como los otros. Será un verdadero dios. _

"Esto, es horrible!" exclamó Mu mientras leía la detallada descripción de lo que ese hombre le había hecho a Shaka. "Ese hombre literlamente mató el corazon de Shaka!"

"Con razón actúa como lo hace. Con el sello roto, tiene el corazón de un niño en el cuerpo de un guerrero," suspiró Dohko. "Debe estar asustado."

Mu tuvo que sentarse, aun le costaba explicarse como un maestro habia sido capaz de dañar así a su dicipulo, especialemte ahora que tenía a Kiki a su cuidado.

Todas las preguntas que había tenido en su mente desde que conoció a Shaka ahora tenian respuesta. El porqué ese pequeño de apenas diez años que acababa de conocer era tan maduro, el porqué nadie entendía su meditativa actitud. Porqué Shaka siempre estaba solo pero nunca pareció molestarse.

Porque Shaka nunca sintió tristeza cuando su maestro murió.

Porqué Shaka nunca había llorado.

Shaka sencillamente no podía llorar, no entendía como.

Súbitamente Mu pudo recordar la figura de otro dicipulo, algo mayor que ellos, que se escabuyia en la noche a gritarle a Shaka a reclamarle porqué lo había abandonado, por que nunca le hablaba.

Y Shaka solo lo había observado impabido, frío, mientras el otro muchacho lloraba y juraba que se vengaría de Shaka por haber matado a la princesa de la selva.

"Si tan solo pudiese recordar quien era esa persona," murmuró Mu tomandose la cabeza. "Ahora que Shaka esta vulnerable podría correr peligro."

"Seguramente exageras," dijo Dohko cuando Mu les explicó su preocupacion.

Shion suspiró.

"No tengas miedo, Mu, es imposible que algo le pase a Shaka, aun en su estado. Por ahora solo podemos cuidarlo mientras su corazon se ajusta a su tiempo y aprende a sentir emociones denuevo."

Mu asintió, ni muy tranquilo, ni tan seguro como su maestro.

---

Desde las sombras donde los santos dorados observaban, uno en particular sonrió de forma retorcida. Sus ojos fijos en la figura de Shaka que comía su helado gustoso y escuchaba las explicaciones de los dos extraños.

"Princesa de la Selva," susurró emocionado. "Has vuelto a mi."

**Continuará.**


End file.
